


Weak

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Izumo and Rin think that the demon kings are weak as hell because they cannot even babysit their niece properly.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 58





	Weak

Rin and Izumo Kamiki had been married for three years before getting their child. She was a monster. Crying all night, screaming when fed, bawling at the sight of her nefarious uncles and aunts. A mess. Their tip-top lives had turned positively upside down!

Izumo groaned when the baby had woken up to screech at them for attention. She pushed Rin out of bed and said it was his turn. Rin groggily accepted his duty, his tail swishing like an angry cat’s.

With the baby’s cries subdued, Izumo went back to sleep, content that she could count on her husband. Rin crawled back into bed and nuzzled his head against her neck. Izumo smiled and hugged him. She absorbed his warmth because Rin’s body was hotter than most -- therefore he was perfect for cuddling. He breathed in her hair and scent, mumbling lovely nothings in a sleepy daze.

Their bliss did not last long. Their child began to scream and interrupt them once more. Truly, they were desperate for peace and solace. Devoid of their monster child. Most called her ordinary enough to pass as human. Few that mattered knew better.

“All right!” Izumo stood up from her bed like a fury. Her phone in hand, dialing the infernal number in her phone she had sworn never to call. Desperate times, however, forced her hand.

Rin, in the background moaned. “Izumooo, please no, he’ll never let us forget this. What kind of parents can’t take care of a single child~~~” The demon bemoaned in the sinister tone of one Mephisto Pheles. Uncle extraordinaire.

“If it isn’t darling sister-in-law~” Mephisto Pheles -- never sleeping, always watching -- purred over the phone and asked. “What is the nature of this call, my dear?” Izumo saw him leaning back in his armchair, an anime marathon on his big flat screen TV playing out and amusing him.

Rin was shaking his head profusely, begging Izumo to hang up and never speak of this tragedy again.

“Say it was a prank. End the call. Say you buttdialed--” Izumo glared at her husband -- cries of their child echoing in the distance like whale noises some played to relax.

“You mentioned once we could call you up to babysit.” Izumo cleared her throat roughly and said.

“~~~~~I diiddd!” Mephisto laughed when he spoke, making fun of everyone and everything, yet he knew Izumo wouldn’t tell him off because not only was he her only choice for babysitting (Shiemi, Konekomaru, Bon, and many more were through with babysitting for the next century) but also because Samael was her superior in the True Cross Order. “Ready to cash in, are we?”

“Yes.” Izumo groaned out. “Twenty four hours. I don’t care what you do as long as you don’t maim her, do we understand each other? Pheles, answer me.”

“I’ll make sure not a hair is misplaced!”

The baby poofed out of their home engulfed in brazen pink smoke and into her uncle’s preposterously ostentatious palace.

“Thank you fucking GOD!” Izumo screamed.

“Izumo, he’s never going to let us live this down.”

“Rin, we have 24 hours starting,” Izumo looked at a clock hanging on the wall of their bedroom, “three seconds ago to enjoy ourselves. Let’s do something productive!”

“Wanna sleep?” Rin patted the warm bed he lied in, beckoning for Izumo to join him.

“Yes.” Izumo said, her voice the pinnacle of exhaustion, and plopped down. Rin pulled the covers over her shoulders and kissed her. She smiled and cuddled with him. Their home, finally silent. It was heaven. An absolute delight to live in. Izumo prayed to whatever force listened that Samael felt their pain.

They woke up hours later, refreshed and ready for the day. Rin asked what Izumo wanted to do and she shrugged. “Eat some sukiyaki maybe?” She smiled at him and Rin chuckled before planting a series of kisses up her arm until he left her with a passionate kiss. To top it off he winked and said it’d be done.

“Do you want to go outside for a walk?” Rin asked. “After lunch?”

“Is it lunchtime already?” Izumo balked when she looked at the clock. “It is! I can’t believe we slept till lunchtime--” then her form sagged and she groaned “--we were exhausted.”

“Yup.” Rin gave her one of his biggest grins.

“Let’s go for a walk first.” Izumo said and forced herself out of bed. She put on some winter clothes and threw some at Rin. “Imagine hearing the world without constant crying, Rin. Imagine.” Izumo awed at that prospecting image. Rin began laughing with her, his tail going right to left and back. Not even Kuro hung around them for long -- he had retired to the Monastery after Izumo had given birth to a blue flamed child of horror. Samael had called it a true demon child.

Once ready, they left their home and strolled through town. Aimlessly they walked past shops and cars, telling jokes and enjoying each other. Rin slowly took Izumo’s hand in his and she smiled at him and tightened her hold on his hand. Reaffirming their love, reassuring each other that they’d survive whatever anyone threw at them.

They jumped over puddles together and felt young and stupid again. Not that they would make a habit out of it. It felt fun, though. Izumo snickered. Rin looked at her and she told him her thoughts.

“You were so stupid in Cram School.” Izumo wrung her hands together and placed them behind her head.

“Oooh says the queen of passive-aggression, Izumo Kamiki!” Rin laughed and Izumo hit him gently in the shoulder. He pretended to be in pain and she told him to shut it.

After a few more minutes of walking Rin gestured to a café and Izumo checked her wallet. Exorcist salaries weren’t what they used to be once. Mephisto’s stingy ass was going to cost him his head one day. Izumo nodded and they entered the little café, ordered, and waited.

“Still a little angry we called in Mephisto’s offer so soon.” Rin mumbled.

“What were you waiting for?” Izumo snorted and flicked her hair back. “The terrible twos?”

Rin nodded and Izumo hid a smile. “That’s so naïve of you, Rin.”

“No, no,” Rin reassured Izumo and flapped his hands around as he spoke, “but seriously what are we going to do when this sort of situation happens again? This is the first date we’ve had in months, Izumoo,” her husband whined, but she recognized the serious worry in his tone to not make fun of him.

“We call up Satan?” But then again, she couldn’t help herself.

“I’m not talking to you.” Rin said and crossed his arms to pout. Izumo rolled her eyes and paid for their drinks when the waiter had deigned them with their presence. Calming tea for two stressed parents. Perfect.

“I was kidding.” Izumo said and took a sip of her tea.

Rin savoured his and took small sips. “I know.” He said and raised his nose as if angry, “It was uncalled for, Izumo.”

She snorted laughter and almost spat her tea out. “What is this?” Izumo gestured to her pouty husband. “Why are you acting like such an adult? You’re not mature! Where’s my husband,” she poked him profusely and watched him twitch. “oi oi.” Then she deadpanned and booped Rin’s nose. “Forgive me, Rin.”

“Not even offering an apology!” Rin put a hand over his chest and gasped dramatically. When people turned around he lowered his volume, not wanting to make a spectacle out of himself and Izumo. She was always a private person. “You demanded one just like that.” He hissed and she glared at him.

Tension rose and thickened. The steam from their tea travelled up and dispersed. People minded their own business, but kept an ear peeled just in case.

Then laughter rose from Rin’s stomach, gradually enveloping them both. Like a contagious virus it spread to Izumo and she joined in.

“Just imagine what would happen if we let our baby near your side of the family.”

“I’m still pissed we have to take up Mephisto’s offer.” Rin said.

“Pheles is a nightmare, yes, but one that we can trust with this.”

“Amaimon will probably be there.”

“Let him be there. Maybe he’ll learn not to come near her unless she’s with her uncle.” Izumo mushed her cheek with her hand as she leaned on the table. Rin nodded.

“Ooh you know what we should do next?” Rin pushed himself out of his chair and pulled Izumo. “We should go visit the gang. See Shiemi and Yukio and Bon and--” Izumo nodded and told him she knew who the gang was. He smiled sheepishly and she pulled him into a kiss.

“I’d like that.” Izumo said. “I’d like that very much, Rin.”

Rin smiled and it lit up Izumo’s world. Because that was his smile for her. She was so happy to have someone that dedicated smiles just for her. Rin took her hand and they went.

When they had come back home after a few hours Mephisto Pheles -- uncle extraordinaire -- was with Amaimon whose clothes were charred.

“What’s this, Pheles?” Izumo barred her teeth at him -- some might have called it a smile -- Mephisto knew not to be so dumb. “You calling it quits already?”

Amaimon blinked at Izumo and asked her flaccidly. “How are you alive?”

“Huh?” Rin asked instead of Izumo.

Amaimon nibbled on his nails. “To give birth to such a demon is a feat most do not live from.”

Izumo shrugged, her eyes still on Pheles’s frown.

“Take your child back.” Mephisto said and gestured to a sleeping baby in a small cradle. “I don’t want anything to do with her.”

“No no,” Izumo wagged her finger. “You promised me 24 hours and told me to cash it in whenever.”

“24h IS TOO MUCH!” Samael, king of time and space, yelled. “Your deal with me needs correction.”

“Infinite favours.”

Samael snorted. “Don’t patronize me, Izumo-chan.”

Rin looked at his silent child and asked Amaimon. “What the fuck did you do to my kid?”

“Gave her some of my Eastern Wine.” Amaimon casually said. “My people make it.”

“One sip put me out cold for fucking days.” Rin yelled.

“One glass is enough to make Satan feel something.” Samael said knowingly. He then turned towards Izumo and snarled. “Sister dear, I demand a correction.”

“Whenever we call you up you have to take her and babysit.” Samael opened his mouth but Izumo spoke over him for a change. “However it doesn’t have to extend past a three hour period. If Rin and I are indisposed give her to the monastery or our friends to watch over her. Got that,” Izumo took great care in enunciating her words and even grinned, “brother dear?”

“Cruel.” Mephisto pointed at Izumo and Amaimon nodded. “So cruel.” He outstretched his hand and when Izumo took it he said. “The deal is sealed.”

“Good catch, Rin.” Amaimon said.

Rin smiled and hugged Izumo. “My brilliant wife.”

Izumo patted his hand and pecked him on the cheek. “My favourite husband.”

“I’m your only husband, Izumoo.”

Amaimon blinked at their behaviour and pulled Mephisto’s sleeve to get out of there before he barfed. Then when the baby started crying Samael bolted through a portal without even counting. Amaimon quick on his tail.

“Weak.” Izumo called the demon kings and took their child in her arms.

Rin nodded and went to prepare sukiyaki. “So weak.” He called back from the kitchen.


End file.
